Meeting Sara Sidle
by Ino Aole
Summary: Riley Adams meets Sara Sidle. One-sided Riley/Sara. GSR


AN: Ok, so I'm slightly annoyed because they are making this major deal out of Ray. I think we see more of him than Catherine, and that is so not cool. And they barely even mention the new girl, Riley. And I don't see much fanfiction about her either. Only a few Riley/Greg things. So I decided to write some.

Sara/Riley friendship. One sided Riley/Sara romance. GSR.

I can't remember if Riley came while Sara was still there or not, but let's just say she did. And if not then oh well. And I'm not sure who she was replacing, Warrick or Sara, so I am going to say Sara.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Sara would be on the show, there would be a Riley-centered episode. And Ray would so be a much more minor character. However I do not own this.

I might continue this. Or something. But only if people want me to. And to be honest I didn't like it much.

MagicalUnicornsMagicalUnicornsMagicalUnicorns

Riley heard the whispers. She knew the team didn't really like her. That was understandable, they had just lost a friend and a co-worker. And right after another member had left. That's who she was technically replacing, Sara Sidle.

She had asked Greg about her. He told her that she was the bosses girlfriend. She had been there for years. Riley could tell that Greg missed her. He always seemed to be a little sad even though Nick assured her that it was very un-Greg like.

The first time she saw Sara, it was her 2nd day. She was sitting in Grissom's office. She didn't really look like she wanted to be there.

She had short brown hair. She was very pretty. No wonder Greg liked her so much. She managed to be pretty even when she looked so sad.

Riley knew Grissom was out in the field so she thought she would go tell her that.

She poked her head in the door.

Sara looked at her.

"Are you looking for Grissom?" she asked.

Sara nodded.

"Yes, Is he here?"

"No. He's in the field with Catherine. I'm Riley, by the way, Riley Adams."  
"Sara Sidle"

And that was it.

She had gone to the break room. A few minutes later Sara had walked in a wrinkled her nose at the coffee.

"You haven't found Greg's coffee yet?"

Riley shook her head.

Sara reached up to one of the cabinets and pulled down a bag of coffee.

"So, how's the team?" she asked as she made the coffee.

Riley shrugged.

"They're all sad about Warrick's death. They have been since I met them. I don't really have anything to compare them to"

Sara smiled a little. She had such a pretty smile.

"Let me guess. Grissom is withdraw and he doesn't talk much. Nick is sad, but he doesn't let it show. But some time you'll find him crying in the locker room. He did just lose his best friend. Greggo lets it show. He's a little quieter and he's not nearly as hyper as he usually is. Catherine was acting entirely depressed at first and now you don't see her as much."

Riley looked at Sara curiously.

"How did you know all that?"

"I know them all. I worked here for years. Give them time. They didn't like me at first either. Well, Greggo did. But he was just a lab tech then. And Grissom did, but I was there as a favor to him. Catherine hated me though. But I don't think she would hate you"

"Why not? And why did she hate you?"  
"She didn't want an outsider. It was just her, Nick, Warrick and Griss. She doesn't hate you. She's just reacting badly to Warrick's death. I'm fairly certain there was something going on between them."

Riley nodded.

They had talked for hours. Grissom was still out in the field with Catherine by the tie shift was over, so Riley and Sara went to the diner that the team had always gone too. Sara had told Judy to have Grissom call her when he got back.

They had talked for hours.

At least until Grissom had come in.

Sara had immediately stopped talking and went over to Grissom.

Riley felt a surge of jealousy when she kissed him. She wasn't sure why though. She had only known Sara for a few hours. And he had known her for years.

She wasn't Riley's to claim.

Sara smiled as she stood there with Grissom.

She came over to the table to say bye to Riley before leaving with Grissom. Her hand brushed against Riley's.

And then Riley never saw her again.


End file.
